Online Chat
by Jazzy-93
Summary: Yaoi...Oneshot


Joey- Puppy_Forever

Tea- ~Magician Of Faith~

Kaiba- Dragon~19

Bakara- ForeversmilesJ

Yugi- ~Yami's Aibou! 3~

Mokuba- Kidkaiba

Tristan- T-Taylor69

Yami- Pharaoh_of_Darkness

*Puppy_Forever has signed on*

*~Yami's Aibou!3~ has signed on~*

Joey: Hey Yug' How are ya'?

Yugi: Hiya Jou! I'm fine, and yourself?

Joey: I'm good too Yug' but there is some thing I've been meaning to ask Ya.

Yugi: Go ahead you know you can ask me anything. You're my best friend.

Joey:Um… Well… I think I Love Kaiba. What should I do?

Yugi: That may be a bad Idea Joey. Has Kaiba displayed any kind of affection toward you?

**Joey**: Well…Ummm… Not really he has been nicer to me.

**Yugi:** Well maybe that's His own weird way of saying I like you? If it was anyone else I'd say go for it if you really like him, and you aren't afraid of being hurt, if you really want to then tell him.

***Foreversmiles has logged on***

**Joey: **Hey Bakura Yug' and I were just talking about whether or not I should tell Kaiba I

**Bakura: ** Hey Joey, Yugi. Joey I say go for it. If you really love him

**Joey: **I'll tell him as soon as he logs on thanks man Oh and Yug' have you told Yami Yet?

**Yugi:** No I'm waiting for the right time to do it! I think I'll try telling him to night. It's his Birthday.

**Joey:** Woah Yug' that be a great Birthday Present.

**Bakura: **Haha I agree with Jou

**Yugi: ** Thanks guys

**Bakura: **I g2g TTYL guys

***Foreversmiles has logged off***

***Pharaoh_of_Darkness Has logged on***

**Joey:** Well BRB Yug' and Hey Yami

**Yami:** Hi Joey, Hey Yugi Oh and I love your screen nameey Yugi

**Yugi:** Hey Yami Thanks…. Um…. I have something I need to tell you

**Yami: **Yes Aibou?

**Yugi: ***blushes* I well…. Um… I uh…*blushes* well I uh … I…. I L… I Love… You

***Pharaoh_of_Darkness Has logged off***

**Yugi: **Yami? *start crying* Yami?

**Joey:** Hey I'm Back. Yug' Where'd Yami go. Y r u Cryin'

**Yugi: ** I-I don't know where he went *Cried Harder* I Told him I loved him and HE logged off. *siff*

**Joey: **What? Y? WTF would cause him to do that? I mean We all know he likes you.

**Yugi: ** Not enough apparently. Hold on there's someone at the door

**Joey:** Kk Yug'

***Dragon~19 has logged on***

**Joey:** Hey Kaiba How are Ya'?

**Seto: **Mutt

**Joey: **Awe Kaiba I thought we were past all tha'

**Seto:** Well your screen name is Puppy_Forever Is it not? Would you rather me call you Puppy?

**Joey: **Ahh… Well… I…. You could… Call me… Whatever *blushes* you want… I guess

**Seto: **NO clever comeback Puppy?

**Joey:** Uhh.. Well… I… Ummm…

**Seto: **Speechless Pup…

**Joey: **It's not so much as speechless as it is I don't know how to phrase what I want to say….

**Seto:** Well Spit it out I don't have all day

**Joey:** Uhhh… Well…. Kaiba….I…. I…. I love…..You

**Seto: ** Uh What?

**Joey:** I Love Ya'. I LOVE YOU SETO KAIBA!

**Seto: **….

***KidKaiba Has logged on***

**Mokuba:**Big Brother… I thought you were working…. What are you…. Wait Joey loves you?

**Seto:** Mokuba log off I'll talk to you when I get home

**Mokuba: **Okay big brother. I love you

**Seto: **I love you too kid

*** KidKaiba Has logged off***

**Joey:** Ka-kaiba?

**Seto: ***Blushes* I - ah – I love you too Pup.

**Joey:** Re-really?

**Seto:** Yes!

**Joey:** I'm glad Do… Do you want to… Go out with me tonight…. Maybe get something to eat?

**Seto: **I'd Love too

**Joey: **Well okay then XD

**Seto:**I got to go before Mokuba starts to worry. But I'll see you tonight.

**Joey: **Okay see you at 8

**Seto: **See you at eight

***Dragon~19 Has logged Off***

*** Pharaoh_of_Darkness has logged on***

**Yami:** Joey? Does Yugi hate me now?

**Joey:** Idk Yami. Wha' I do know is that you hurt my best friend. He jus' got the never to tell you how he feels and you logged off. Hel even the most conceded asshole admitted that he loved me How could you not tell Yug' We ALL know that you love him. Jus' Be honest w/ Him

**Yami:** Okay Joey thanks I'll tell him

**Yugi:** Hey Jou I'm Back! It was just Tea.

**Joey:** Ohhhhh…. What she want since you were gone for like an hour :P

**Yugi:** She wanted to ask me out XP then she kissed me XP

**Joey:** Oh that's not cool

**Yugi:** No It wasn't I let her down easy though and she took it better than I thought she would. She said that shes gonna try and go after Tristan now poor guy lol. I didn't tell here I was gay though and that that's the reason I cant be with her… well that and my heart be longs to Ya….. JOEY why didn't YOU TELL ME HE WAS ON!

**Joey:** Uhh…. Sorry Yug'

**Yami:** Um…Joey?

**Joey:** Right… ah yug'… I ah …. Don't HATE ME

***Puppy_forever has logged off***

**Yugi: **What Jou?...

*~**Magician Of Faith~ has logged on* **

**Tea:** Hey Yugi…Yami

**Yami: **Tea I was in the middle of trying to talk to Yugi. Would you mind leaving?

**Tea: **Yeah…Well… I…

**Yugi:** Tea you don't have to leave

**Tea:** You sure Yugi?

**Yami:** Yu- Yugi…. I'm Sorry…. I…Uh… I shouldn't have run away from what you said. It's not like….. Ahhhhh…. Never mind I can't do this with her here.

**Yugi: **Yami Just forget it I got it you don't feel the same. I was stupid for thinking that you might.

**Tea:** Wait. Am I missing something here? Yugi is there something you haven't told me yet.

**Yugi:** Umm… That I'm Gay?

**Tea: **Oh

**Yugi:** That and I well….. I love Yami

**Tea:** I g2g . Moms calling

*~**Magician Of Faith~ has logged off***

***T-Taylor69 has logged on***

**Yami:** Ugg…

**Tristan: **Um..Yami are you okay?

**Yami:** Actually No Tristan I'm not

**Tristan: **Well What's wrong?

**Yami: **Well I was trying to tell Yugi something but…..

**Tristan:** Oh… ummmm…..

***T-Taylor69 has logged off***

**Yami: **Before someone else logs on and interrupts us. Yugi I LOVE YOU TOO I always have I'm sorry for being a chicken and not being able to say it earlier. I wasn't expecting you to return my feeling and then after I realized what I did thought you'd hate me…. I LOVE YOU YUGI MOTO.

**Yugi:** Oh Yami…. You've made me so happy

**Yami:** I'm going to come over if that's okay with you

**Yugi: **Okay

***Yami's Aibou! 3~ Has logged off***

***Pharaoh_of_Darkness Has logged off***


End file.
